conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Featuring
I'm thinking let's choose a world for featuring on the (otherwise quite empty) main page. It doesn't have to be complete; it doesn't have to be in progress; it doesn't have to be significantly developed; it can even be a repeat featuring. Just choose one (that you like), and nominate/vote below. I would like there to be around two featured worlds per month, so let's get our act together and select one for early September. Then afterward we can work on cleaning up the selected worlds and get it ready for presenting, along with a summary of why it's featured. To make it fair for those who are split between worlds, you may vote 0 or 1 for individual projects, without limit on the total number of votes. Of course, you can propose to change these rules too, but in that case hurry! Nominations and Votes: Early September *Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings **'Vote' - I changed my vote to this because it tells a superb story (even though the conworlding is rather negligible, it conveys a sense of the world it's in). Tel Loiryn 12:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yah, I support this 'cause it's a nice world High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yes Thyles 18:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Note:Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings obtained the most votes. Nominations and Votes: Late September *Caroth **'Vote' - I like my own world ya see and I like attention. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 19:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 14:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' Thyles 14:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Note:Not enough votes for any work so the previous feature world will remain feature for this period. Nominations and Votes: Early October *Lorica **'Vote - Pro' - This world is very developed and content rich, it shows consistency and good page layout and is an example of a good conworld. 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *United Islands of Georgeland **'Vote' - Extremely large and well done nation. United Planets 16:36, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - I concur. It is indeed a massive project. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Agreed. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 09:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro, I think Georgeland is the flagship of our fleet, it really deserves to be featured Thyles 12:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - What a Conworld nation should look like. It has a comprehensive history, a defined culture, and intriguing personalities. Genius In the Lamp 19:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: Late October *Lorica **'Vote' - Mine Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - Mine United Planets 03:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - See explanation from above. Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Caroth